I've had enough!
by therandomer5000
Summary: Donnie hates being put down by his brothers and one day he just couldn't take it anymore. Can Mikey help him to calm down and go back to the lair? Will his brothers be able to persuade Donnie that they love him for who he is? R&R.


**I got this idea while freaking out about a chemistry test and my thoughts went randomly to Donatello and I was thinking, I haven't written a story about my second favourite turtle. This is going to be kind of sad by the way.**

* * *

**I've had enough!**

It was dark, cold and raining and Donnie was on his own but he didn't care.

**Flashback (a few minutes ago)...**

_Donnie was sparring with Raph, Mikey and Leo were watching,_

'_Ya ready brainiac?' Raph laughed as Donnie rolled his eyes,_

'_Are you ready hothead?' Donnie challenged,_

'_Don't worry, I'll go easy on ya' Raph replied with a smile that was quickly wiped off when he saw the hurt in Donatello's eyes,_

'_What's that supposed to mean?' Donnie asked as he dropped his fighting pose,_

'_well you know..' Raph said, struggling to find the right words,_

'_What? You think that just because I'm a "nerd" it means i can't fight?' Donnie couldn't believe what he was hearing, Mikey and Leo saw the danger coming and quickly stood in front of Raph for extra help,_

'_That's not what i meant and you know it!' Raph said as he rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips,_

'_I know what you meant Raph and i know that you all think that! I've had enough of it!' Donnie grabbed his Bo staff and walked out of the dojo, he left the lair and ran towards the surface._

Donnie was sick of people putting him down just because he was more into studying and learning than his brothers, just because he was more intelligent he was classed as weak? Well if they want to think that then fine, Donnie thought, I just won't go back.

Donnie stopped on the edge of a building and stared at the skyline of New York City and sighed, Now not only is he not accepted by the humans, he is also not accepted by his brothers,

'Why won't anybody accept me? Why am I so loathed everywhere i go?' Donnie shouted at the city, but nobody answered. He sat down on the edge of the roof,

'Why do my brothers hate me for being different...' Donnie mumbled to himself as he closed his eyes in shame,

'I don't hate you Donnie' A small voice came from behind him, but Donnie didn't look round, he already knew who it was,

'Go away Mikey' Donnie mumbled,

'Donnie, we don't think your weak, we don't hate you for being smart' Mikey said as he sat down next to Donnie, who had tears in his soft brown eyes,

'MIKEY, SHUT UP!' Donnie shouted as he walked away from Mikey in sadness and anger, 'I KNOW THAT YOU ALL THINK I'M PATHETIC AND WEAK BUT I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I CAN FIGHT JUST AS GOOD AS YOU GUYS, I JUST DON'T CARE ENOUGH TO SHOW IT OFF!' Mikey just sat and listened to Donnie rant his anger out of his system, 'I DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO BE A NINJA, I'D MUCH RATHER BE WORKING IN A LAB DOING EXPERIMENTS AND BUILDING INVENTIONS BUT JUST BECAUSE THE HUMANS CAN'T COPE WITH SOMETHING STRANGE AND DIFFERENT I'M STUCK DOING NINJITSU AND TRYING TO BE A SCIENTIST IN A LAB IN THE SEWERS!' Donnie finally stopped shouting and fell to his knees 'I just don't know if I can handle it anymore'

'Donnie i know it's hard but we're here for you' Mikey said softly as he watched Donnie cry silent tears, Donnie got up and walked towards the edge and looked down into the alley below,

'What's to stop me from ending it all right now?' Donnie mumbled and then it was Mikey's turn to shout,

'DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT DONNIE, DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST LEAVE US! WE NEED YOU DONNIE AND YOU KNOW IT, IF YOU DIE WE WILL ALL SUFFER!' Donnie turned around to see Mikey crying, 'Don't ever leave me Donnie, please' Donnie's heart broke when he heard his brother beg,

'I promise i won't leave you Mike... at least not yet' Donnie smiled down at his little brother, They sat together on the roof and hugged each other to help keep them from crying.

'Let's go home Donnie, I'm cold' Mikey mumbled into his big brother's chest,

'Alright, let's go' Donnie said softly as they stood up and made their way home.

...

They arrived back into the lair, both cold and wet but still ok. Leo and Raph were relieved,

'Donnie you're ok!' Leo laughed in relief as he hugged the second youngest,

'I'm really sorry Donnie for what i said' Raph said quietly,

'It's ok guys really, I'm fine' Donnie smiled to them and made his way to the kitchen to have a cup of coffee,

'Guys' Mikey said quietly and sadly, This alarmed his brothers,

'What's wrong Mike?' Raph asked in a quiet voice,

'I think Donnie was going to... jump' Mikey said with a shiver,

'What do you mean?' Leo asked worriedly,

'Donnie asked me what was stopping him from "ending it all"' Mikey said in a whisper as Leo and Raph looked at each other in dismay,

'We'll talk to him later' Leo whispered to his brothers as they made their way to the kitchen.

...

Donnie was sitting on his bed, he was still wondering about what his brother's thought of him, He wished he had just jumped but his little brothers tears had stopped him from doing so,

'I've had enough' He mumbled to himself, His brothers walked in and heard what he said, they sat down next to him,

'Donnie please listen to us, we don't think your pathetic and weak just because you're intelligent,' Leo said softly, 'You are strong inside and out'

'We don't hate you Donnie, we love you' Mikey said softly,

'We need you' Raph said truthfully, Donnie looked up at the three of them and smiled sadly, He looked into each of his brother's eyes to see honesty,

'Thanks guys' Donnie said as his three brothers pulled him into a group hug.

Splinter looked through the crack in Donatello's door to see his sons hugging on the bed, and at that moment his heart was filled with pride and love.

* * *

**Please review, i know it wasn't very long but hey i didn't have much time xx**


End file.
